1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assisting simple recognition of a position and a program for assisting simple recognition of a position and, more specifically, to an apparatus for assisting simple recognition of a position to assist simple recognition of a current position of an object and a program for assisting simple recognition of a position, for operating a computer to assist simple recognition of a current position of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
GPS (Global Positioning System) is popularly applied to not only ships but also navigation systems for cars, cellular phones and other mobile phones. An apparatus having a GPS receiver receives radio waves radiated from more than three GPS satellites and calculates a current position by measured times of the radio waves reaching from the GPS satellites to the GPS receiver.
Cellular phone or another mobile phone of a PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) system supplies position information service to inform a position of a phone terminal by using a base station communicating with the terminal by a radio wave. The position information service supplies more precious position information by using both information of GPS satellites and a cellular phone network to complement each other. For example, when the terminal exists in a building or a basement and a radio wave from a GPS satellite is blocked off, the system can estimate the current position.
There is a service to display a map image indicating a current position of a vehicle on a display of a cellular phone, the current position being measured by a GPS receiver installed in the vehicle and information of the position being transmitted by radio transmitter installed in the vehicle.
For displaying a map image, on which a cursor for pointing the current position is superimposed, in a cellular phone, the cellular phone has to receive the map image having a large data volume so that communication cost will be increased. Some users, those who are not good at reading maps or do not have the find of the place feel it difficult to recognize the current position by the map image and inform the current position to the other person. Furthermore, when a display size of the cellular phone is too small to recognize the current position by the map image displayed on the phone, the other map image by different map scale is requested for displaying that on the phone so that communication cost shall be further increased.
To overcome the above drawback of a usual apparatus for assisting recognition of a position, one object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for assisting simple recognition of a position and a program for assisting simple recognition of a position for operating a computer to assist recognizing easily a current position of an object.